twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley York
Instinct always wins, you can fight it as much as you want but the truth is that when your survival comes into play… Even Gandhi would scalp a thousand men. Abilities Quick Twitch Speed Due to his injections he is now capable of moving at a high rate of speed over short distances. Covering ten feet in the blink of an eye to even dodging small arms fire at point blank range. For those with higher senses his movements appear as blurs Snap Reflexes To enhance the effectiveness of his improved speed, he was injected with a something to increase his hand eye coordination, depth perception and calculations. Amplifying his reaction time to even the most concealed of motions be it a twitch or the shifting of some ones arm to draw a gun. Enhanced Strength With speed of course comes impact. Impact that when combined with his momentum brings about a heavy force to be reckoned with when a physical strike lands true. Ignorance of Physical Damage Though he still bleeds like anyone else when damaged, he can simply ignore the pain and use it to increase his determination so long as the inflicted damage isn’t fatal. Skills Primary Dexterity - He has very nimble fingers and can use both hands to perform separate tasks without so much as messing up. Such as typing on a keyboard while taking clear and precise notations. Close Quarter Combat - Speaks for itself but might as well go into further detail and say that he is very fluid in the art of hand to hand combat. Holding not one style but a multitude comprised to make every motion as effortless yet effective as possible. Pistol Marksmanship - As stated, he’s obviously a very good shot with a pistol, so much so that he can place a full clip at maximum speed within a silver dollar sized area at twenty yards. With his fondness of small arms he has become capable of smelling gun oil and gun powder residue, this adds to his reflex’s and also helps him determine bad situations that could get worse. Close Quarter Pistol Marksmanship - Using a degree of hand to hand and pistol marksmanship he was trained to use not only his hands or his gun as an effective weapon at close range but to use both as critical elements as if they were a part of himself. Knife Fighting - Quick, lethal and well taught he can slice and dice with the best to take down an opponent quick or just inflict the maximum amount of pain while ensuring his enemies survival for a given duration of time. Secondary Tactics- He can spot traps, pick up tails when they are tracking him, he knows when to run and when to fight but most of all, he knows how to do both at the same time. Retreating to a predetermined hasty ambush zone to take his follower or enemy off guard and pit his strengths against the offenders’ skill. Improvised Weaponry - Anything and everything! Napkin holders, garbage can lids, pens, chop sticks, roll of quarters, glass bottle, shot glass, TV remote, and can of soup… ANYTHING he can get his hands on in a fight can and will be put to use if he has no other choice. This also means that he is rather intelligent and knows how to make homemade explosives and or projectile weapons to go along with the rudimentary melee objects. Stealth - He’s steady and methodical. Stalking brazenly out in the open where one would least expect an attack or following in the shadows to wait for that precise moment to strike in the most effective manner possible. Enhanced Interrogation Techniques - If he wants you to talk, it’s probably best to just talk and get it over with as there are MANY things that can be done to the human body that unless experienced or performed, you can’t even imagine. He doesn’t even need to make you bleed in order to try and get inside your head… Psychological damage is a bitch and sometimes more scaring then physical damage. Personal Belongings *'SIG Saur P229' – A semi automatic pistol that fires twelve (12) .40 S&W rounds. It weighs roughly two pounds with an empty clip, three pounds loaded, leaving this a highly valuable weapon in close quarters where drawing and maneuverability come into serious play. *'Extension Baton' - Another weapon he confiscated from the mangled body lying before him when he woke up, this useful little too extends out three feet worth of reinforced steel. *'Stun Gun' - Police issued stun gun fires a set of barbs up to thirty feet to deliver 500,000 volts of electricity to bring down even the most stubborn of crack heads. *'Push Blades' - Oddly enough their origin is unknown to him, though he holds his suspicions as he did find them in the officers ribcage and neck. Even stranger are the sheaths he found for them tucked at his lower back clipped to his belt… *'Straight Razor' - Yet another anomaly from the time he can’t remember, he found this straight razor tucked in his right boot. Polished and kept to a razor honed edge, he can only imagine why he’d kept such a beautifully lethal object on his person. Personality As of his waking moment in the underground facility he holds no recollection of his past doings. He knows something violent happened and started slowly piecing only fragments together on his trek through and out of the escape hatch. Catching a glimpse of his reflection that caused a flash of memories to flood through his mind like he was reliving a distant dream. Upon reaching the surface, still somewhat in a state of shock at waking up so badly injured and the quick flash of what he thought was a hallucination, he took the life of an officer seeking to lend him aid… From that moment he assumed the identity of, “Riley,” from the young officer and scavenged what he could find to press forward. He’s typically a loaner. Even in a crowd of people he will appear to, “Mingle,” while still keeping his personal space. Preferring to be as vague as possible about his past when asked and illusive when the issue becomes further pressed. Despite this unnatural desire to be alone that he can’t seem to shake, he longs for contact. Often times just sitting in busy bars where everyone can see him but no one really notices him to make that connection to social life. He has a hard time differentiating dreams from reality when his memories slip back. Sometimes loosing himself in a violent manner for almost no reason to the witnessing eye. To him it all seems very real for the short time it clings to his mind. Noticing a bit of a trend in these outbreaks he tries to avoid his reflection or staring into people’s eyes for too long, sometimes even the sight of blood will bring out these fits of aggression with a blood lust style passion in which no one, friend or foe, is truly safe. All in all he just wants his past left where it is, forgotten… He hates his flashbacks, hates being reminded of who or what he was, he even dislikes putting his skills to use (for the time being) as he is certain that they have something to do with the violent monster lurking in the depths of his body. He will definitely defend himself if cornered, but he doesn’t outright go looking for a fight too often unless provoked in an inexcusable manner. He will often engage in stalking games where he selects a person from the crowd to follow. He doesn’t know why and hardly ever realizes that he’s doing so until either caught or he’s about to deliver a fatal blow. It is just something that happens to him from time to time under given circumstances such as extreme boredom… Only twice since his return from below ground has he ever fully completed his hunt and taken a life (Bringing Riley’s death toll to three NPCS. NOTE: Not Stephen Willard or Subject #3-1’s death toll.) after he dispatched the former officer known as Riley. (NOTE: Any Law Enforcement Personnel can feel free to notice a link in the two NPC murders and Stephen Willard IF they are familiar with the case. Please, feel free to contact me in order to work out a plot if you would like.) Likes::He holds a strong desire for Coffee; it’s unclear as to why but he fiends for the stuff. Cappuccino, Latte, coffee and creamer or even straight black, he just feels the compulsion to obtain the highly caffeinated beverage. Rock and Metal… Pretty simple. Fitting in to the point of not being asked about his past. The feel of a woman next to him in the late night or early morning. Jagermeister! Noodles, rice, steak, chicken, turkey, seafood... Basically anything he can eat. Protein shakes. Dislikes *Being looked in the eye for too long. *The way he catches his own reflection staring back at him. *Receiving the tiny fragments of memories that plague his dreams from time to time. *Actually being alone for prolonged periods of time. *Rain, the pooling waters and even rain droplets often cast his reflection in their surface. Strengths *When properly motivated he can achieve astounding feats of physical combat be it the use of his unearthly speed or breaking someone down limb by limb. *Despite his lack of knowing firsthand what he’s actually doing, he’s pretty good at enacting tactics when approaching an enemy that he knows about. Instead of facing a group head on he will do anything in his power to single out potentially hazardous members before picking off the rest. *He is capable of hiding his true, darkest feelings from the world behind and smile or stoic facade until the final moments. Weaknesses *He can’t stand to see his reflection as it often spurs horrific images from his past. *He needs to eat, A LOT, much more than one would expect a man of his size to eat to compensate for his speed and the amount of energy it takes to sustain it while he can. The more food he eats, the longer he can sustain his maximum speed. (Break Down- With the average of his consumption being half his weight, he can sustain enough energy to move Ten (10) feet roughly three times before his muscles start to tear. Breaking that down even further into simple movements in a stationary/semi-stationary position he can make up to twenty moves before his muscles begin to tear. He can combo it up and move ten feet and perform ten moves before his muscles start tearing. The distance he has to travel cuts the amount of attack/defense moves he can make at top speed. So naturally he will try to do as much damage as he can at the shortest distance to conserve his valuable energy. He can, "Binge Eat," if he has enough to pre-plan a strike and feels like dealing with a bloated sensation before going into conflict so that his reserves last longer, though with this it will take a few moments to get up to his top speed once things jump off.) *With his heightened reflexes come hyper eye movements which can often overload his brain. This starts causing problems when he pushes the bounds and continues to do so once the headaches start to kick in. After the headache builds for a minute or two if he doesn’t stop a nose bleed will form, followed by optical bleeding and eventually, roughly five minutes without stopping so his brain can comprehend, he will black out and lose memories. *Just because he doesn’t feel certain pains doesn’t mean he is invincible. He can tear muscles with his movements very easily, lose too much blood from an ignored wound and pass out and even get knocked clean out if properly taken advantage of. His limbs and bones can be broken rendering the arm as useless as he feels it can be at the risk of adding more initial harm than good. He might not feel a jolt of electricity but his internal organs, muscles and brain will, I assure you of this. *Outside of his speed, reflexes and combat training he holds zero defense aside from not feeling damage when it is done. He can’t produce energy barriers or stop bullets with his mind. When he pushes himself past his limits he’s as vulnerable, if not more when highly damaged, then an infant. I’ve never seen a man with shredded tendons in his legs stand up for very long and it’s something he keeps in mind to keep from falling victim to his own abilities. Spiritual Convictions Athiest. History Where to start, where to start? The beginning is too far back so why not start just a few days before the world went to shit shall we? Everything was fine up until the cosmos aligned just right for the detectives and marshals to pick up vital clues otherwise left un-noticed. They’d surrounded and captured the infamous butcher who’d stalked the streets, dismembering individuals at random. Leaving no MO other than the sheer pleasure of taking someone’s life and watching it as they bled every last drop of blood from several wounds. Often they would find writings, mostly taunts and a single word, “Fate,” smeared on the walls of the secluded rooms where the victims’ bodies were found. No finger prints, no DNA not even so much as a hair follicle from another source other then the victim was ever found until that fateful day when they caught him in the act… It was done and over with in a flash, the last thing he actually remembered before waking up on a stretcher was standing over his latest victim. Blood pooling around his feet in the dimly lit warehouse as the males face, neck and chest seeped out his last bit of life before an abrupt, “Pop,” caught his attention and the sting of something piercing into his shoulder. Like a swarm of bees he felt two more stings jab into his back before the lights went out and the proverbial monster was caught. Day’s turned into weeks followed by months as the world went to hell just out of sight and mind, the only thing that mattered were the daily doses of injections that would see the man once known as Stephen Willard turned into a number… Subject #3-1. He was still a monster, hence his fate, but in whoever’s eyes. He was a valuable monster as the tests, injections and rehabilitation sessions sought to turn the once blood crazed lunatic into a functional security provider for HVT’s (High Value Targets) Practically brainwashed, trained to be even more proficient in hand to hand combat, knife fighting and close quarter pistol marksmanship, given injections that subdued memories and enhanced his physical abilities… They’d built themselves the most elaborate experiment that would ever end up taking their lives. As the conflict raged above grounds Subject #3-1, the other subjects and the mad professors remained in the safety of their secluded underground facility. Thinking themselves to be safe with a masterful force of engineered guards protecting them should something happen was to be their down fall as Fate and instinct proved to triumph over all in the end. The blood started to flow, screams echoed through medical bays, science labs, living quarters and hallways. Gun shots ringing out. The sounds of flesh being severed by cold steel and blood spattering against sterile white environments cast a grim reminder of just how wrong they were to believe that anything could trump instinct once a lifestyle had taken root inside a fully aware brain. Then an explosion would see an end to the cries. Silence fell over the underground facility save for electrical arcs from exposed wiring and the closing and shutting of jammed doorways… Not a single living soul stirring for the longest of times until a lone survivor, mangled from the blast, would climb from the wreckage to view the top side world. Central park… Not the best place to be alone at night, much less when a blast takes your senses from you and causes amnesia from blunt force cranial trauma. He held no memories of what transpired in the facility, which he’d been in his previous life. What was going on in this world he’d crawled into or that the man approaching him to see if he was okay was a police officer just attempting to lend aid to what seemed to be an injured person… Instinct always wins, you can fight it as much as you want but the truth is that when your survival comes into play… Even Gandhi would scalp a thousand men. (SPECIAL NOTE: Anyone playing any form of Law Enforcement Personnel is more than welcome to know who Stephen Willard was… If you need details on anything just ask and I will be MORE than willing to help out on any possibly interesting Rp ideas and plots. But do keep in mind, he holds ZERO memories of his past lives, he doesn’t know who Stephen Willard or Subject #3-1 is… He assumed the alias Riley from the officer he reacted to in the park upon emerging from the facility.) Time Line December 23, 2007 - Intake of subject 3-1: Dr. Summerlin meets Stephen Willard, the man that in time will be known as Riley York and a member of the Underground Faction... Let's journey into the world of his destruction, and rebirth. (WIP) January 22, 2014 - Coffee Shop and the Siren song it sings...: Just a little after his escape from the strange underground facility, Riley finds his way to a small coffee shop with a couple of bucks in his pocket for a nice cup of joe. January 25, 2014 - A nice day in the park? (Cont. in Meet The Speedster): Ready to accept the death looming over his body he sits upon a park bench watching the life he was sure to leave pass by. That was until a blue eyed woman with a soft spoken manner about her showed him that there was a safe haven, an island for broken toys like himself... Her name was Guinevere. January 25, 2014 - Meet The Speedster (Cont. from A nice day in the park?): After accepting the offer to spare his life and give him a home away from the life he held zero knowledge of, he would travel with Guinevere and Lockjaw to the Underground where he would meet her King, Aamon, and their daughter, Mary Jane... Anyone, even those with obvious ailments and memory impairments could tell that Mary Jane wasn't Biologically a part of the dynamic duos true blood line. But just as true to Guinevere's words in the park it seemed that they more then welcomed any who would but appear upon their doorstep. February 15, 2014 - A Job for the Newbies: Much time has passed and Riley, still clueless as to his past, meets with Aamon, Bones and Cody to hatch a plan that would produce a hefty pay day for the UG as well as their own pockets... Who could really say no to that? February 16, 2014 - It's time.: Not a day after he'd been tasked with training for a heist, he decided that it was time to delve into the proverbial rabbit hole that ravaged his mind. Seeking out Guinevere in order to help him piece together the dreadful, bloody puzzle of his past. March 18, 2014 - Steal Big, Win Big.: The crew managed to take down the armored trucks without a hitch earning a massive payday for the Underground, as well as a cool million for each members back roll that helped out... Livin the life, and a step in the right direction for Riley personally. March 19, 2014 - Better Late Then Never: The money from the hi-jacking was used to solidify a shipment of Nirvana from a man named Xaos... A rival faction of unknown origin saw it fit to try and hit the shipment upon delivery ending in an all out battle in the UG train yard. Stupid asses didn't realize that you didn't just waltz into wonderland and try and make a move for the throne at whim... April 16, 2014 - Operation, 'Blend with the Social Elite.": The casual meeting between himself and Freya that took place in the ritzy establishment, "The Lounge," went off pretty well until some ass hat decided to imply that Freya was a call girl, and that a man named Bronx wasn't going to be all to happy that she was being said Harlot... Something tells him that this won't be the last tim ehe see's her face or hears that name. April 30, 2014 - Through the Looking Glass: Just another night in another bar, money lining his pocket and an eye for some social interaction steering his way. June 20, 2014 - A request for Assistance.: Riley meets up with Lace, the resident hacker elite, and asks her for assistance on something he'd like to have kept away from even the Undergrounds ever watchful eyes. Relationships Allies Aamon.jpg|Aamon Dukushu Bones.jpg|Malcolm DeLeon Freyastormco.jpg|Freya Storm SatineMorelli.jpg|Satine Morelli UG Wiki Emblem.jpg|Underground Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Underground Category:Metahumans